


Goodnight

by wackkypackk



Category: The Derp Crew
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackkypackk/pseuds/wackkypackk
Summary: In which Max and Anthony go to bed. That's it. That's literally it. Just some heart warming, fluffy goodness.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble about these two tired gays. 
> 
> loosely based off of the prompt: "Imagine your OTP with person A sleeping. Person B walks by, seeing A sleeping. Person B then proceeds to get on top of A, waking them up."
> 
> (transferred from Wattpad)

"Goddammit, Adam," Max says plainly.

Adam erupts into giggles as he starts to run away from Max's character model, then squealing as Max deployed his bomb on the tiny bottle.

"Aw, c'mon man that was an awesome spot," Adam said, chuckling still.

"Yeah maybe for a fucking cheater," Max responded, laughing along with Adam.

The two had been playing Prop Hunt well into the night on random public servers. This specific round, Max was booted onto the hunting team, and Adam onto props. They were going to just switch servers, but decided to stay.

The screen switched to Max's player model in T-pose, and the round started. As he was picking his prop and setting up his location, he heard his door click open, and footsteps padding towards him.

"Hold on," Max said as he finished positioning himself, and slipping off his headset turning towards the person in his room. It was Chilled. He sluggishly walked over to Max's chair, his eyes dropping. Max smiled at him, and swiveled his chair to turn to him fully.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" Max questioned, grabbing Chilled's wrists and pulling him gently towards himself. He circled his arms loosely around Chilled and looked up at his tired boyfriend's face.

Chilled rested his hands on Max's shoulders. "I'm going to bed, so keep it down, please," he replied quietly, voice laced with his exhaustion.

"Of course," Max said. "We'll be done soon, anyway."

Chilled mumbled a thanks, and leaned down to peck Max's cheek and trudged out of the room, shutting the door quietly. Max put back on his headset, and turned back to his screen. He had been killed,and was spectating one of his teammates.

"We can call it quits for tonight if you want," Adam said. "I've got enough footage. Go! Be gay and cuddle!"

Max laughed with Adam at his comment. "Nah, it's fine if we play longer. Just as long as I'm quiet," He said.

* * *

 

When Chilled had gone to bed, it was around 11. Adam and Max had played for a few more hours, making it around three now. Max could feel sleep sinking in as his movements became delayed.

He groaned as he died, and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms.

"Okay. Now I'm tired as shit," He said. "Goodnight."

Adam said his goodbye, and they ended the call. Max shut down his computer and switched off his lights. He got up out of his chair and headed towards the bedroom he was sharing with Chilled.

He quietly opened the door, and snuck over to the bed. Chilled was laying under the covers on his side, breathing slowly. Max smiled and softly chuckles.

He climbed onto the bed, and slowly made his way to Chilled. When he was closer, he slipped his hand over Chilled's body and positioned himself over him. He then proceeded to lay on top of Chilled's body, the bed sinking deeper with the weight.

Chilled stirred with a short noise in the back of his throat. He grumbled, assessing the situation for a few seconds before attempting to push Max off of him weakly.

"Max, get off me," He mumbled sleepily, attempting to get him off again.

Max giggled, sinking in his dead weight.

"I can't breathe with your fat ass on me," Chilled said, gaining more consciousness and twisting his body underneath Max's.

Max just hummed and didn't move. Chilled groaned quietly, and turned onto his back. He struggled to pulled his arm from under Max's torso. They stayed like that for a few moments quietly, just feeling each other breathe. Max started to feel the sleep pull on him again. Chilled pushed his shoulder again, and Max got off him. He pulled open the covers, and got himself under them. He laid his arm back across Chilled's chest and closed his eyes.

He felt Chilled pull his arm from under him, and turn to snuggle into his chest.

"Goodnight," he mumbled.

"Goodnight," Max whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> my first work on the big, bad AO3! I know this one is shorter, but I thought I'd start with my fluffiest, purest fic before I released the sex-crazed kraken.


End file.
